He
by YLCourt
Summary: Two woman that got to do with him. Showing the unknown sides of Kuchiki Byakuya. His pain. His struggle. His past, present and future at stake.
1. Hisana

Disclaimer: I claim little credit for this one-shot. The story of Bleach is by Kubo Tite and he claims it, not I (how I daydream it to be true though.).

**Title: Hisana**

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya was a passionate man. He was a man who acted on his feelings alone. A shinigami, vice captain of Division 13, and a young master of the Kuchiki noble family.

Hisana was a woman without a surname. A plus spirit, living at the sidelines of Rukongai. She had abandoned her younger sister for her own survival. And for this, she always felt regretful of it. So she had not stopped looking for her. Her biggest wish is to find her and apologise.

By fate, they met. He was sent on a mission to capture an 'evil' hollow which catches plus spirits as his meals. She was caught by it. Her beauty captured his eyes, the silky look of her hair captivating him. She grabbed his attention. And he saved her. Injured by the hollow, Kuchiki Byakuya tended to Hisana. They fell in love.

And she became Kuchiki Hisana. Going against the wishes of his parents, he insisted on their marriage. Even as Hisana told him that he may have regretted to love and care for her, he did not give up. He did not feel any regret or blame on himself as his parents were angered to death too. He swore to protect Hisana, keep her alive till the day he dies.

Five years. Five years of marriage. Five years of living together. But they had not become one at all. Hisana rejected to be loved by Byakuya physically. She kept her distance from him. Because she thought that she did not deserve to be a mother. Not when she had abandoned her baby sister in the wilderness. She did not feel deserving to be a mother.

Yet Byakuya did not mind as much. He still cared for her. He even helped her to look for her sister, helping her in any way he could for her wish to come true. Even if it made him ignore some duties of his vice-captaincy.

Fortunately, Captain Ukitake of Division 13 did not mind too. He tried to understand Byakuya's feelings towards Hisana. He was moved by the vice captain's love towards his wife.

Then, disease struck. It was a disease struck deadly to the weak spirits of the soul society. And Hisana ignored Byakuya's warning not to go out to the streets alone to find her sister. She was struck by the disease then. She fell ill. And no doctor could save her. Just as no one could save the other spirits who also got the disease.

For the first time in his life, Kuchiki Byakuya cursed. If it were some things that he could have never done prior to his meeting with Hisana, it would be going against his parents' wishes or swearing or cursing on his lack of luck. It pained his heart.

He had sworn to protect Hisana, but failed. He wanted to live with her forever. But reality just seemed cruel even in this soul society world. She died. Kuchiki Hisana died in his hands. He could not save her. She could not find her sister.

But she gave him her wishes to find her sister and to get her to be his sister. For this, Byakuya felt a bit unhappy. Were her feelings for him always for him to help her succeed her wishes? Then he realised. He had forced her to marry him. Could he have expected her to love him when all she could ever give were her feelings of gratitude towards him?

It was then he realised a cold hard fact. Emotions do not matter much.

**Owari**

Author notes: Byakuya OOC here. But this is before the time we seen him in manga or anime. So he could have changed. Review and I'll respond back to you individually :P That'd be personal :D


	2. Rukia

Disclaimer: I claim little credit for this one-shot. The story of Bleach is by Kubo Tite and he claims it, not I (how I daydream it to be true though.).

**Title: Rukia**

**

* * *

**

He was defeated. By the young man's strength. The strength of a young shinigami not yet flourished to its best overpowering him. And he questions his own strength. His pride as the head of the Kuchiki noble family. And as blackness threatened to take over his mind, he gritted his teeth and dragged his feet on the ground as he tried to continue walking on the rocky road.

He had shympoed away from the cliff after his battle with the young shinigami named Kurosaki Ichigo. But that was the limit of his strength. He was weak now. And cursing under his breath, he knelt over to the ground, flipping his palm back up to look at his palm with a dizzy focus.

Kuchiki Byakuya, in the most shocking display of emotions, wept. His cry was not loud, just one trail of tear falling down from his eyes. No one would have believed this was him - the proud and seemingly arrogant 6th Division taichou.

He was on his way to the Central 46 now. Kurosaki Ichigo had saved Kuchiki Rukia whole Abarai Renji had taken her far away from the execution grounds. He would not want to admit it, but he was grateful at the ryoka and his vice-captain in saving his sister. He hoped that he would be in time to stop Rukia's execution orders. And so he moved on, even as he knew he might collapse any moment.

Kuchiki Byakuya had given up on saving Kuchiki Rukia. He had found no reason to save her because she had supposedly broken a severe rule of soul society and if he were to ask for forgiveness on her behalf, he would had hurt the image of the Head family of four big noble families. Also, he had to keep a promise to his parents, even if he were to break his promise to his love. Hisana. And this pained him greatly. His pain for honour.

He cursed more now. His hands tried to push his whole body up but he was shaking. Then he sensed the reiatsu of the Division 3's taichou coming towards him quickly. In the next moment, soft gentle fingers held his arm up and he stood. It was then the voice of 3rd Division fukutaichou Isane came into his head - the truth behind Aizen's 'death' and real plans.

Byakuya's eyes widened in shock and anger at the betrayal of the former 5th Division taichou. "Do you want to go to where he is?" Unohana-taichou asked Byakuya-taichou.

"You knew where he's going?" Byakuya retorted with anger. She nodded. "Since you wish to see him, let me give you a ride to the hill." She motioned for her soul slayer to come to her and she helped him up. Byakuya cared no more for his pride. All he wanted was to save Rukia.

And he blocked the blow from Ichimaru Gin's shikai attack intended for Rukia. In his eyes, it spoke of a limitless amount of worry and apology to her. It also spoke of his desire to protect her, even if it meant his life and pride. And so he fainted in her embrace. He had spent his last strength shympoing to Rukia's side.

The only few times he could keep the promise to his beloved Hisana was now. Would there be more times?

**Owari**

Author notes: I know it's very OCC of Kuchiki Byakuya but hope it makes sense to you . Review please and I'll response to you :D


End file.
